I know Ichiruki oneshot
by kirapurplekid
Summary: She knew it. She felt it everyday. Rukia was completely aware of it. But did he know?


_He was late. He was never late. What could have happened? Maybe a hollow attacked him. He could take care of it easily, though. Then what? Maybe the bus was late? Idiot. He _walks_ home. _

All these thoughts and lots more were rushing through her mind as she stood there by his window looking outside at nothing in particular. She was sitting on his bed and waiting. She had been standing there for an hour now. Anyone who knew her could agree that she was not a woman of patience and in some cases she would come to absurd conclusions due to overthinking simple matters. But this time was different. She wasn't _overthinking. _She was _worried._ For what? Hell, she didn't know herself.

As she started walking in circles around the room -probably due to her lack of patience and boredom- she noticed something. Normaly it wouldn't have caught her attention. But this time, it _did_. She was staring at the piece of clothing with what seemed to be a frown, though, it looked more like a curious look. She took the hoodie in her hands and watched it carefully as though it were an irreplaceable treasure. Suddenly, an unstoppable urge caught her off guard and she burried her head in the piece of clothing.

That was a decision she would never regret.

Not only was the material one of the softest she's ever felt, but his smell was imbibed into it. That spicy scent. It brought smiles to her face whenever she felt it around, it made her feel safe like nothing bad would ever happen, like nothing could touch her. And Oh, how she craved for that scent whenever she was alone, whenever she was sad, happy, concerned, proud, scared, nervous and even confused. And now she felt it. It flooded her entire being and before she knew it she was floating somewhere high in the sky. No. Above the sky. Maybe even further. It was an unimaginable feeling she could not put into words. It was beyond any joy she felt before. She was tense, but at peace. She was nervous, but without worries. Nothing could get to her. Her dark short locks of hair blended perfectly with the black, soft material. Her eyes were closed so as to take in every ounce of his scent. Her long eyelashes brushed the surface of the cloth. Nothing else mattered.

Rukia knew then. She knew.

It was a soothing feeling. She forgot about everything for a while there. However she had to come back to earth. What if someone came in and saw her like that? What kind of explanation could she give? She was feeling lonely so she decided to hold onto the hoodie of her comrade so tenderly, somehow like her life depended on it. She was feeling cold so she thought that the his fading warmth would make her feel better. She was tired so the only thing to do was to sink as deep as possible into his scent for it may invigorate her.

"Yeah, good idea, Rukia." she thought to herself.

She sighed. Just what the hell was wrong with her? Why was she feeling like that? It's not like she wasn't aware of her own feelings, she just found it hard to accept them. Therefore, Rukia was in complete and witting denial. Kinda' lame, right? She wasn't afraid that he wouldn't recoprocate her feelings. If he did or not, it was the same thing to her. What she was truly scared of was what would happen to her if she chose to accept the undeniable fact that she was in love. True, those may have been big words, but they were _true_ words. Rukia has been feeling like this for longer than she could remember. It started with friendship,admiration, trust and before she knew it, Rukia loved him. Not just because he was good looking or because he was kind. She loved him for everything he was, for all his mistakes, success, devotion, will and for his power to make everything feel right, make her feel safe and make her happy. He changed her world the same way she changed his. They had a bond nobody could ever hope to break. And they both knew it.

However, she could not resist this urge. In less than an instant, she put on the hoodie and sank in its warmth. It was like she entered his world. His own, private, secret world which held his feelings, thoughts and fears. Even though she was practically an intruder, it felt right. It felt more than right.

"Rukia..." a soft but confused voice brought her back to reality.

She had been spotted. Her heart was beating faster and faster until she realised who it was that called her name.

"Ichigo" she said with the same tone after turning around on her toes.

"Rukia... what are you-" he stopped midsentence and let out a chuckle.

He was silent, looking at her with those amber eyes that made her legs feel like jelly. He had a kind and understanding look on his face that Rukia could only admire as her face reddened. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. He watched her. Their eyes were locked in a firm but compassionate gaze.

Suddenly, her face lightened as a smile formed on his lips. It was the kind of smile he only gave her: caring, soft and somewhat sexy. She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Should she try to give him an explanation? Unlikely. His eyes said it all. He understood. He understood everything.

Ichigo knew. He now knew.

They both knew.

Rukia took a step, then another, and another until she was right in front of him and then she involuntarily hugged him. She grabbed his waist with her small hands and burried her blushing face in his chest. That scent again. Ichigo's scent.

She had that feeling again. The one she had while holding his hoodie. She was flying again. She was flying and laughing and nothing could touch her. She was not only safe, she was happy.

He felt it. He knew it. He hugged her back.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her neck and leant his head closer and closer until his chin touched her forehead. He felt her perfume fill his nose and her scent overwhelm him. God, she was beautiful. She was strong willed, she was kind and honest. And he could trust her with his life and be sure he made the right choiche. She was miraculous. She was unique. She was perfect. Rukia was perfect. He then slowly kissed the top of her head.

Rukia, surprised, let out a gasp. "Ichigo-"

"I know. I know, Rukia. I know." he said softly and in that moment she could swear she melted into him.

This was perfect.

They were perfect.

They knew.

They both knew.

They finally knew.


End file.
